EXPLAIN! ANIME for ALL!
by Virgo with Cheer
Summary: Hear ye Hear! Let all who see this fic rejoice, for I shall bring the information on anything Anime, Book, or Other facts that no-one seems to understand. If you have questions that you want answered, PM me, or leave a review. Until then, Enjoy!


EXPLAIN! All you MUST know about Anime

 ** _(Author's Voice)_**

 **Greeting all you people out in the wide world web, I am here with a new fic, that I am sure some people are going to enjoy. To start with, This is an information fic on all the little things that people writing Fanfiction either just seem to miss, or don't know about because they are just that obscure. Also, there may be spoiler located in this, so if you want to avoid them, be wary of this fic. So, as stated in the Summery, if you have a question that's always stumped you in regards to Anime, Books, or even just general memes, feel free to ask in the comments, or through a PM. Now, enough doddering,**

 **(ON WITH THE FIC!)**

 _KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN_

Yes, today I am starting off with something of an odd anime. It is right in the center of many opinions. People either know it and enjoy it, or barely know it, and try to diss it. So, to end this bias, allow me to educate you all!

 _DYING WILL FLAMES_

To start with, these are not actually flames. They are the actual physical embodiment of the users determination/dying will, and this its name. And while they CAN act as regular flame, burning their opponent or surroundings, their true potential lies in their abilities.

 **Sun- A Sun which Protects the Family with its own Body**

These are the 'flames' that utilize the ability of ' **A** **ctivation** '. To be more precise, the activation of whatever the flame burns. This means that when it 'burns' a target, it is not being hurt by the heat of the 'flame', but by the fact that the 'flame' is activating the cells it touches faster than they can naturally return, creating an effect closer in nature to cancer. But that is not to say that destruction is all the flames can do. No, by using these flames to 'activate' the bodies cells, as well as vitamin and protein stores, allows them to 'supercharge' themselves. The passive ability of having a Sun flame is that the User generally has MASSIVE amounts of energy or an overactive healing factor. Think the equivalent of Deadpool for a limited amount of time, depending on the strength of the Flame user. Talk about the Power of the Sun. This is the 'Healer' of the Sky Flames.

 **Rain- the Gentle Rain that Washes away all Enemies of the Family**

This is an interesting 'Flame' in the fact that it slows down the opponent it is used upon or ' **Tranquility** '. It does this through two different ways. For organic opponents, by 'Burning' the carbon in the air, leaving only oxygen and hydrogen in the air left where the flame travels. Due to this, the opponents brain doesn't get the necessary amount of oxygen needed for the brain to function at a higher level, and thus are 'slowed down' to their perceptions. For inorganic opponents, depending on the level of Flame purity, this allows the flame to be spread through an area and 'slow' the molecules and particles in the area, creating an effect similar to moving through enhanced gravity, or a thick substance. Against a fast moving opponent, or one with a higher purity of Flame, it is a devastating difference. The passive ability of Rain users is that they generally move faster, or can able to grow at insane rates. This is the 'Bodyguard' of the Sky Flames

 **Cloud- The Aloof Cloud which stands Aside from the Family, protecting from Afar**

The ability of Cloud 'Flames' is the ability of ' **Propagation** ', or the ability to multiply. While this might not seem as impressive as the previous Flames, this one is no less deadly. Anything coated in a Cloud 'Flame' can 'extend' to near infinite lengths if the users control and Purity is high enough. This happens due to the Cloud 'Flame' gathering the surrounding energy from the bonds between molecules nearby, and the materials from trace elements located in the air. Once these components are gathered, the Cloud breaks down the bonds and arranges the now available elements into the new substance, but only for the briefest of moments, as it is only the strength of the Cloud Flame holding the construct in one piece. This is what causes the duel tones of a Cloud flame, with the lighter outer layer collecting energy and materials, and the darker core combining and breaking down what is collected. The passive ability of a Cloud user is that they can 'gather' groups around them easily, but are also either tied to a spot, or must move constantly. This is the 'Enforcer' of the Sky Flames, and the most common.

 **Storm- the Fierce Storm that Attacks the Enemy until Nothing is Left**

The'Flame' who's whole purpose it but ' **Destruction** '. If anything, it is insulting to compare this dangerous substance to anything as weak as simple fire. Regular fire merely burns and scars when it touches skin. When Storm Flames touch skin, nothing remains from the briefest of touches. If anything, it has more in common with acid. It has the ability to be shaped into various forms, such as scythes, swords, claws, arrows, and even gloves. Whatever it touches is broken down on a near sub-atomic level, depending on the level of Flame Purity. The only reason that no one died imminently to them in the anime is due to the fact that nearly every fight that used them was between either two Storm users themselves, who are immune to the most destructive of effects, against a sky, who neutralizes them to the point of near uselessness, or against faster opponents. The passive ability of a Storm user is that they have tougher 'skin' allowing them to handle their Flames without destroying themselves, or can take more damage than others. Storm lames are truly a devastating thing to use against a foe, and the closest comparison I could find in anime was The Power of Destruction, wielded by The Gremory clan in Highschool DxD. This is the most Destructive of the Sky Flames.

 **Lighting- The Lighting which draws the Attacks of the Enemy Away from the Famity**

To start with, I hesitate to even all this a 'Flame'. It is, quite simply, pure lightning. By altering the electrical signals in the brain, the Lightning Bearer can take hits and feel little to no effect from them, and then 'redirect' that force back onto the opponent, usually in the form of some kind of semi-physical lighting bolts. This also brings us to the, technically, second effect of Lighting 'Flames'. Hardening. Yes, by channeling Lightning Flames through a weapon or shield, the power, defense, and in some cases, range is monumentally increased. The passive ability of a Lighting user is that they are almost, literally, magnetic, or have a tendency to being able to carry more things than you would think possible. It also allows the user to turn nearly anything they are holding into a weapon. Have you ever been stabbed with an electric charged banana? I can guarantee that someone has. This is the most Defensive of the Sky Flames.

 **Mist- The Mist which Enshrouds and Protects the Family.**

This is perhaps one of the least, while also the most, deadly Flames of the Seven. To start with, the ability of the Mist 'Flame' is ' **Construction'**. In many ways, this is viewed as the opposite of the Storm Flame, as this Flame resides in the 'creating' of illusion and other constructs. It does this by actually affecting the opponents brain chemistry, creating illusions by subtly filtering Mist Flames into the opponents system, and them manipulating the 'Flame while inside the opponent. Due to this, they can effect what the opponent, sees, hears, and even feels. When a Mist Flame grows strong enough, the user can even 'Survive past the natural passing of their body, or can 'transfer' their consciousness to other people with this method. This is what allowed Daemon Spade to live on centuries after his death, and Mukuro to change bodies. To be more precise, Mukuro changes Bodies by 'switching' the five senses between the person he has nicked with his blade, which is how he injects his flame into their bloodstream to act as a 'connector', with his actual body, making it so he has 'possessed' the new body. Now, onto the act of Physical Illusion. This is actually the act of the user using their own Mist Flame on themselves so that they believe what they create will be real. With this belief, the Mist flame then builds an actual construct based on the user's imagination, and the 'Flame' then fills, creating a physical entity temporarily. However, if the Mist user is knocked out of the hypnosis, the Construct will unravel, as the Flames would lose their guide. The passive abilities of being a Mist user is that they are hard to trick, or distract. These are the 'Assassins' of the Sky Flames.

 **Sky- The Sky Which Envelopes All and Embraces All**

This is the strongest, and Rarest of the Seven Sky Flames. To start with, this 'Flame' has the ability of ' **Harmonization** '. If you are confused about what that means, allow me to elaborate. Harmonization can be used in a variety of ways, and can be used due to the fact that Sky flames are in fact the perfect 'balance' between the other six Sky Flames. This, of course, means that Sky users get the same passive effects of all the other Flame Users, as well as their own abilities. By 'Harmonizing', the Sky user can either use a lesser version of any of the previous six Flames, or Empower a nearby flame. They can also use 'Harmonize' to attack. they can attune their flames to either their surroundings, or a favorite place, and then use that effect on an enemy. An example of this is when Tsuna attacked the Funeral Wraith in the Choice match, and turned him into concrete by harmonizing with the surrounding city. The passive affect of being a Sky user is that they make friends and allies easily, as well as having strong wills. They are the BOSSES of the Sky Flames.

 _NEXT TIME: EARTH FLAMES_

 _ **(Authors Notes)**_

 **Hey everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this new story, and I hope to bring the next one to you by at least the end of the week.**

 **Until Then! :)**


End file.
